mosscreekdividefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1 Page 3
Mosscreek Divide by Jake Myler. http://www.mosscreekdivide.com/comics/2111964/chapter-1-page-03/ Panel 1. Liz leans in towards the girl in pink and says "Hey Amy, bet if we work on it long enough I can spend the night!" Her expression is crafty, and she's gesturing with her index finger. Amy says "Sure, sure!" Her attention is drawn by something in front of her, which she's looking at with great interest. Behind them, the woman with the striped scarf is a few feet away, looking off to the side at something, and the boy with the backpack is looking at the dam. Further in the background, the tour guide and the rest of the adults are standing near the railing by the dam. The tour guide is holding his palm out and saying "No way!" Panel 2. Amy points to something in front of her and says "But *lookit!*" Her expression is delighted, and her eyes are sparkling. Panel 3. Amy turns around and calls "Hey Mom! This is like a door for kids!" She points to a small wooden door set into the stone wall, right underneath a bunch of gleaming metal pipes. From offscreen, her mom calls back "Keep up, girls!" Liz grins as she turns toward the door. The door is small and seems out of place in the building, as the wall is made of cold grey stones and covered with pipes, but the stones surrounding the door in an arch are colored in warm purples and reds. It appears to be old and is stained green near the top and bottom of the door, possibly with moss. There are several scratches and some light blue spatter on it, and it has a golden handle with a blue triangle pattern. It's mounted on a golden backplate with a fleur-de-lis pattern at the top and bottom. Panel 4. From several feet away, Amy's mom calls "*Amy! Liz!* The tour is movin'!" The tour guide and the rest of the people on the tour are passing through a door in the distance. The black-haired boy with a backpack, who's bringing up the end of the tour, turns to look at the two girls, his expression worried. Amy and Liz are standing in front of the door, their faces lit up with excitement. Amy reaches toward it, saying "Does it *open*?" The floor under the feet of the people on the tour and Amy's mom is the usual cold grey stone, but it gradually turns a shade of teal-green which becomes brighter the closer it gets to the girls. Panel 5. Amy reaches out to the doorknobs, her fingers just touching it. Right next to her, Liz raises a fist in a gesture of excitement, her expression triumphant, and says "*Yes!* It's gonna --" We see the two as if we're right next to the doorknob looking up at them. There is a light blue triangle pattern on the underside of the doorknob as well, facing the door. The triangle has small circles at each point. There is a light red spatter on the door and one of the reddish stones next to it.